


When You Want To Rest Your Head On A Shoulder That You Know Won't Turn On You

by revenblue



Series: but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Vaguely Post-Canon, this is basically just an excuse to make them hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It's hard not to miss Perry the Platypus when he doesn't show up.





	When You Want To Rest Your Head On A Shoulder That You Know Won't Turn On You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Perryshmirtz hug oneshot~  
> Because it really needs to happen, haha ~~*cough* in the crossover pls Dwampy~~

The pencil snaps and you jump, startled by the noise. You'd forgotten how quiet it was without Perry the Platypus here.

He's off on a solo mission today, something that requires stealth, and ~~you miss him~~ your laboratory is nearly silent without him. Especially with Norm charging down in your apartment.

You sigh and turn back to the blueprints. The lines dance in front of your vision, and you rub at your eyes. Maybe you shouldn't have pulled that all-nighter. You're not young any more, you can't just stay up and not expect to have consequences. But you've been doing this long enough to know to never ignore bursts of creativity.

Nothing like losing all your inspiration because you slept it off.

You hear a knock at the door and drag yourself to it, smoothing out your lab coat so it doesn't look like you slept in it. Or, really, didn't-sleep in it. Who would want to see _you_ at this time of night?

No one's on the other side- until you look down and see Perry the Platypus standing there. He looks... tired. Exhausted. His fur's a little scuffed-up and you quash the wave of jealousy before you say something you regret.

"Perry the Platypus, I wasn't expecting you today," you say eventually. But there has to be a reason he showed up anyway, so you add, "Come on in."

He follows you inside, a little unsteady on his feet. Despite that, he turns down the chair you offer.

If he doesn't need a chair then you don't either, you decide. You cross your legs and sit on the hard floor. "How was the mission?" you ask, smiling at him as much as you can through a yawn.

His shoulders and tail sag, and he rests his head in his hands.

You wince. "That bad, huh?" You stretch your arms out towards him, ~~asking for~~ offering a hug. Just in case he wants it. And he... he slumps into your hand, like he can't hold himself up any longer. He even chirrs tiredly, and he _never_ does that.

It's so different from the Perry the Platypus you know that you can't help but worry. Is he hurt? You scoop him up and hold him close, absently checking for injuries, finding nothing.

And he doesn't push you away ~~like you were half-expecting him to~~. That's the strangest part. Instead, you feel his tiny fingers digging into your shirt.

"Yeah, I missed you too," you murmur, brushing your hands through his fur. It's always so soft, even after a fight ~~with someone else~~. You push your jealousy down again. Sometimes you wish you could go back to fighting him, because him punching you in the face is, well, you're used to it. Not this though, you're not sure you'll ever be used to this, ~~no matter how much you want to be~~ no matter how nice it is.

And it _is_ nice, having him pressed up against you, warm and breathing and _alive_. Knowing he wants to be here just as much as you do. Tears prickle at your eyes and you tell yourself it's just from tiredness.

Strong arms wrap around you as he wriggles closer, resting his chin on your shoulder. Your breath hitches and you hug him tighter, not caring how cold his bill is on your neck. You missed him a _lot_.

On impulse, you press a kiss to his forehead.

For a second you think he didn't notice but then he makes an inquisitive sound, blinking up at you, and you panic. "I-it doesn't have to mean anything, Perry the Platypus," you say, looking away, anywhere but his soft brown eyes. You know you're lying ~~and you hate yourself for it~~ , it means _everything_. All the things you're too terrified to say out loud in case he laughs at you for them. You know he _won't_ , but that doesn't stop the fear.

His hands clap around your face, so firm yet so gentle. Steadier than yours. It helps, a little. He's always so _dependable_ , your nemesis, always _there_ for you. You can't help but ~~love~~ appreciate that about him. You let him pull your head back around until he's gazing at you with that familiar worried frown, his thumbs brushing against your cheeks.

"I'm okay," you say, giving him an uneven smile. "Just tired." It's not entirely a lie this time, you can feel the sleep deprivation catching up with you. You could probably fall asleep right here, cold floor and all. "Love you." You yawn again, leaning into him.

He supports your weight easily, like it's nothing, and chirrs softly in your ear. He really is your rock.

The last thing you feel before you fall asleep is his tiny hand slipping into yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Phlex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8p0Qrf_4iE) by Blindspott.
> 
> Wrote this over a couple days, and *looks at older fics* I think I'm really improving, haha.
> 
> [Come yell at me about Perryshmirtz](https://discord.gg/eEhRMq3) ;) /shameless self-promotion


End file.
